Presagios y realidades
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: Después del primer día de escuela de la boda fallida ambos chicos reflexionan y buscan en sí mismos ¿qué es lo que realmente sienten? Así, individualmente, deciden dar un paso, con toda la confusión y dudas que pueden albergar sus corazones.


¿Así o más claros? A veces somos tan transparentes con nuestros actos que reflejan transparentemente lo que sentimos aunque ni siquiera nos demos cuenta de ello, así les pasa a Ranma y a Akane, todos se dan cuenta cuánto significa uno para el otro pero ellos están en las nubes y con su orgullo férreo es más complicado… ¿Ya se darán cuenta de algo? pequeño one-shot para todos ustedes que disfrutan leer un poco de esta pareja.

No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Rumiko, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato.

La canción tampoco me pertenece, se llama "Esto de quererte" y ha sido interpretada por Xuxa y Vicentico (particularmente me gusta más la de Vicentico)

* * *

**PRESAGIOS Y REALIDADES**

**_Es una obsesión esto de quererte_**

**_Es una cuestión ya de vida o muerte _**

**_Es más que pasión lo que el pecho siente_**

**_Es casi dolor, duele dulcemente_**

"Esto no hubiera pasado… si no hubieses tratado de salvarme la vida tan tontamente… Akane eres tan boba…" Ranma se golpeó la cara y trató de enmendar su error hablándole a la muchacha que tenía en brazos "Perdón, no es eso, lo que quiero decir… en realidad quería darte las gracias. Perdón Akane, soy una molestia y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento… Akane, despierta… te"

- ¡Saotome! – escuchó el chico y se paró de un brinco diciendo automáticamente – te quiero decir algo Akane – el salón completo reía entre dientes; había sido un sueño, una pesadilla más bien, recordar esa escena de Jusenkyo era una total pesadilla, el profesor lo reprendió y lo mandó al pasillo entre algunas burlas indiscretas de los alumnos, era el segundo día después de la boda fallida, el primero no se había atrevido a hablar con Akane ¿qué podría decirle? ¿qué por estúpido echó a perder la boda? ¿qué por buscar la cura había echado todo a perder? No era que quisiera casarse pronto… es sólo que… no quería que las cosas fueran así… sólo que ¡maldita y estúpida boca que se cargaba! No pudo admitir que se había declarado en China, no podía siquiera verla a los ojos, temía que entrara en su alma como bien lo sabía hacer esa chica y lo hiciera decir las estupideces que decía para defenderse… pero ¿de qué? Suspiró pesadamente… de salir lastimado... eso temía...

"¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane!" se sonrojó tan sólo recordar las palabras que le dedicó a su prometida en Jusenkyo, su palpitar se aceleró y su respiración se contuvo un momento ¿realmente lo había hecho? ¿realmente eso sentía? Miró al techo con detenimiento sin percatarse de nada más que de las imágenes que circulaban en su mente: la primera pelea con Akane en el dojo, él como chica; la primera vez que lo vio como chico, en el baño; la primera vez que vio su sonrisa encantadora, en la escuela; la primera vez que vio un brillo en sus ojos, en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú; la primera vez que la vio triste, al lado del río; la primera vea que la vio preocupada, cuando los patinadores le robaron a p-chan; la primera vez que parecía celosa, cuando Shampoo apareció; la primera vez que él sentía celos, cuando el estúpido p-chan dormía con ella; la primera vez que percibió su dulce aroma, cuando la cargó… escenas pasaban como una fugaz película en sus sentimientos…

Ser un hombre, su madre esperaba encontrarse con un hombre y él se había retractado de lo dicho en Jusenkyo… pero… ese dolor y angustia que le provocaba pensar en no ser correspondido en la medida que el quería… le daba ansiedad y… ¿si él aceptaba estar… es decir… sentir eso? ¿ella también lo sentiría? Dos días antes, en la boda fallida… ella no dio indicios de corresponder… ¡aaaaaahhh! Estúpido sentimiento que tenía en el corazón, le causaba dolor pero con cierta dicha ¿qué demonios era eso? ¿amor? ¿cómo pasó? ¿cómo dejó él que pasará? ¿por qué se sentía bien a su lado? ¿por qué no podía alejarse? ¿por qué la quería tanto?

…

…

…

**_Será, que enamorarse es así _**

**_Es más que todo lo que antes sentí_**

**_No sé, me pongo a llorar sin saber porqué_**

**_Todo cambió dentro de mí… _**

Al fin habían llegado a casa, en silencio, cómo desde hace dos días cuando la boda fallida intervino en sus vidas, Akane sentía un desazón, no le gustaba sentirse así de "alejada" de Ranma pero tampoco tenía el valor de decirle nada ¿qué podría decirle? "oh si, disculpa por haberte ocultado lo del nannichuan" que estupidez, menos podría aceptar "la verdadera razón por la que quería casarme contigo es porque yo también te amo" de tan sólo pensar en esa alternativa sintió un suave calor en el rostro y su corazón acelerándose, movió la cabeza a los lados mientras se descalzaba en la entrada, luego se dirigió a su recámara y se cambió el uniforme.

Akane se dejó caer en la cama "vamos, acéptalo, tú sí querías casarte" palabras de su hermana Nabiki el día anterior, se tapó la cara con la almohada y ahogó un grito engañotado en el alma desde el día de la boda fallida, grito que dio paso a lágrimas… unos dicen que el amor duele, otros dicen que quien te ama no te hará llorar, Akane no sabía que pensar… ella había aceptado casarse con Ranma para que le dieran el nanichuan ¿o no? ¿realmente quería casarse? ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a pasar su vida con el joven Saotome? Lo que sentía por él iba más allá de una simple amistad, era algo mucho más profundo lo que sentía por el muchacho, quien llegó a irrumpir su vida de manera brusca, repentina y locamente dulce… cuando él quería…

Se incorporó y observó una foto que tenía en un marco, era la familia completa, incluyendo a Nodoka y a Tofú, habían ido al templo el primer día del año… Tofú, su amor platónico… definitivamente lo de Ranma era distinto, con Tofú todo era ideal, tierno e inalcanzable, sentía seguridad… contrariamente a lo que sentía con Ranma: él era testarudo, bocón, molesto… pero dulce a su manera… siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y ni siquiera tenía que pedírselo, siempre estaba ahí… era real… y ella sentía algo real también…

…

…

…

**_Escribo tu nombre en las paredes_**

**_Pregunto a la luna si me quieres _**

Había caído la noche y no existía mejor lugar para estar consigo mismo que el techo, cruzado de brazos y acostado en el techo de la casa Tendo, Ranma veía la luna llena con atención… si tuviera un poco de la cursilería de Ryoga tal vez podría animarse a escribirle una carta a su prometida y decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella: que era la chica más bonita que jamás había conocido, y había conocido bastantes; que era la mujer que nunca hubiera esperado, pero la que quería a su lado; que era su amiga y confidente, que nadie sabía más de él que ella; que era su compañera de día con día, que compartían y quería compartir más con ella; que no era tan mala artista marcial, sólo le faltaban detalles que él quisiera enseñarle; que nunca ha sido un estorbo, pero que siempre ha temido la lastimen; que perdonara sus estupideces y su gran bocota, pero que no podía controlar del todo su estúpida lengua…

Ranma flexionó sus rodillas y pasó sus brazos tras la nuca mientras veía fijamente la luna ¿ella que sentiría por él? ¿por qué había aceptado casarse con él? ¿le estaba haciendo un favor con el nanichuan o en el fondo le correspondía? El chico sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar en decirle a Akane todas las cosas que sentía, se paralizaba de tan sólo imaginar la reacción de la muchacha "¿ah si? Pues ¡a mi no me importa que sientas! ¡yo nunca me casaría con un fenómeno!" cerró los ojos con fuerza – rayos Akane, si fuera más fácil llegar hacia ti – dijo con voz queda y suspiró…

**_ …_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_Es más que pasión lo que el pecho siente_**

**_Es casi dolor, duele dulcemente _**

En su recámara, Akane veía a través de su ventana la misma luna que Ranma observaba en el techo, la chica entrelazó sus dedos al juntar sus manos a la altura del pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza recordando un episodio de cuando tenía apenas cuatro años…

_La familia Tendo, los padres y las hijas fueron al templo el primer día del año, dieron una pequeña ofrenda y pasaron por sus omikuji, cuando Akane sacó el suyo decía "kichi-negaigoto" (suerte- deseos personales), la pequeña hizo un puchero y su mamá le dijo con ternura – vamos Akane, es un buen augurio… ¿sabes? El año que me casé con tu papá me salió "sue-kichi-renai" (suerte futura- relaciones amorosas), entonces supe que aunque ni siquiera tenía novio, encontraría la persona adecuada en mi vida… quizás tu pergamino quiera decirte algo que parece que no se ve pero que es evidente –_

Akane abrió la pequeña gaveta de su cajón y sacó un pequeño sobre, en él habían hojas con distintos símbolos, cada hoja tenía anotada en la parte superior derecha la fecha… cada año Akane anotaba la suerte que en el templo había leído… el año que había conocido a Ranma le había salido "sue-kichi – renai" (suerte futura - relaciones amorosas) ¿Ranma era el hombre adecuado en su vida? Claro que lo era… y él se había declarado en China, quizás… era su turno de hacer algo – finalmente – se dijo cuando vio la foto del marco – este año me salió chü-kichi – machibito (suerte moderada – persona esperada), algo tiene que significar ¿no? –

…

…

…

**_Será, que enamorarse es así _**

**_Es más que todo lo que antes sentí _**

**_No sé, me pongo a llorar sin saber porqué_**

**_Todo cambió dentro de mí… _**

Estuvo minutos… quizás horas… tal vez toda la noche… no, la verdad, había perdido la noción del tiempo… pero se le había hecho eterno y a la vez nada, miraba la ventana de la recámara de su prometida sin atreverse a tocar ¡lo mandaría a volar! Seguramente eran altas horas de la noche pero ¡ahora que había tenido valor de decirle las cosas no podía desaprovecharlo! Tocó la ventana con tiento y suspiró, no abría, si que tenía el sueño pesado esa boba, abrió con cuidado la ventana y se metió cuidadosamente… se acercó a la cama y no encontró a la chica ¿dónde rayos estaba Akane? Que frustración, ahora que había tenido un momento de valor que poco a poco se desvanecía ¡ella no estaba! Escuchó un ruido, rayos, si era ella y lo encontraba ahí... iba a preguntarle cosas y él… había dejado ir la valentía, salió rápidamente de la habitación y se mantuvo sigiloso cerca de la ventana.

Akane prendió la luz y estiró los brazos, no podía dormir, si tan sólo… quizás… empezaran de paso a paso – Ranma… si pudiéramos empezar desde un principio, quizás no sería tan complicado – dijo en voz alta y se volvió a acostar en su cama, no se habría imaginado que el muchacho había oído esa petición al aire…

…

…

…

**_Enamorarse es así_**

**_Dolor, mezclado con ansías de ti_**

**_No sé, un fuego me incendia la piel_**

**_Y yo, me siento derretir _**

Akane se levantó un poco más temprano de lo normal, se puso su uniforme y se vio al espejo, se cepilló y acomodó su corta melena y sonriendo recordó una ocasión en la que había visto al Ranma amable y atento…

_- Ahora si pude desahogarme – el chico en cuestión iba tras ella, iban de regreso a casa después de estar en la clínica de Tofú (cap. 9 ánime) - ¿Ranma? – el muchacho estaba en la viga sentado de cuclillas – oye Ranma ¿qué te pasa?-_

_- que bueno que le gustaste al doctor con ese corte-_

_- ya no me importa más-_

_-¿'qué quieres decir con que ya no te importa?-_

_-el Dr. Tofú no está enamorado de mí, él ama a Kasumi, al fin puse mis sentimientos en orden-_

_- Olvidé decirte que así te ves más bonita-_

Akane se sonrió al espejo, quizás si ese día ella no hubiera sido tan infantil las cosas habrían cambiado, él se comportaba más flexible y ella había aclarado sus sentimientos por Tofú, que no eran más que un cariño platónico y ahora familiar, con Ranma en cambio… sentía estremecerse con el contacto y sentía revolotear mariposas aunque quería ahogarlas con té… quizás ese día era el punto de partida para mejorar las cosas pero no estaba lista… se volvió una niña y lo tiró al agua… ahora, era distinto… estaba lista para afrontar las cosas… ¿él lo estaría?...

...

...

...

**_Será… enamorarse es así_**

**_Dolor, mezclado con ansías de ti_**

**_No sé, un fuego me incendia la piel_**

**_Y yo, me siento derretir _**

Ranma se adelantó a Akane por la mañana, estaba nervioso, no podía creer que pensara hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer… "enamorado, esa cara es de enamorado" le había dicho Nabiki cuando habían regresado de China gracias a sus contactos, él negó las cosas y salió volando gracias a Akane… enamorado… sintió enrojecerse y mimetizarse con su camisa pero se serenó… sí, eso era… esta extraña sensación que iba y venía, la molestia que podía provocarle Akane se traducía a las mismas ansías de estar a su lado… rozar su piel era desarmarlo completamente… escuchar su voz… - rayos, concéntrate – si las cosas no hubieran pasado como habían sucedido ¿cómo habría hecho para estar con Akane? La vio venir caminando, parecía que también se había levantado un poco antes, no había muchos alumnos alrededor.

- Ranma, pensé que…-

- que había escapado a China ¿o algo así? – dijo el muchacho enarcando una ceja haciendo sonreír a la chica – es sólo que he estado pensando –

- ¿si? –

- yo, lo que pasó hace unos días –

- no importa –

- fue mi culpa – dijeron al unísono y abrieron los ojos, el señor Tendo había dicho que se pospondría la boda y ambos se echaron la culpa ¿cómo era posible que el otro la asumiera? Pensaron los dos – yo… no debí esconderte lo del nanichuan –

- nuestros padres pueden ser muy convincentes, no te preocupes y yo… - tenía que decirle, decirle que no debió negar lo que sentía – yo… lamento haber salido corriendo tras él sin tomarte en cuenta – refirió al fin nervioso, idiota, se decía a sí mismo, otra vez dejando la oportunidad ir.

- Ranma, respecto a lo que me preguntaste ese día yo…-

- Espera Akane… quiero decir que… yo te pregunté porque…- se quedaron segundos en silencio viéndose, descubriendo o intentado dilucidar lo que cada uno guardaba en secreto, lo que cada uno revelaba a través de la mirada – no quiero que las cosas pasen porque nuestros padres digan… es decir… todo desde el principio no ha estado bien… pero… yo quiero –

- tú quieres… - se iban acercando inconscientemente, parecía que no existía nadie alrededor, sólo ellos dos en la entrada de la escuela Furinkan, escenario de peleas y aventuras, sólo Akane y Ranma hasta que alguien interrumpió - ¡Nihao Ranma! – exclamó una sensual amazona encimándosele al muchacho, Akane frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta farfullando – pues yo tampoco quiero que las cosas pasen así –

- ¡Akane espera! – inmediatamente llegó Ukyo reclamando "su propiedad" y para terminar Kodachi, el trío de locas asediaba a un Ranma molesto y decepcionado de que la vida le volteara las cosas cada vez que parecía acercarse a Akane un poco…

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_Me pongo a llorar sin saber porqué_**

**_Me pongo a reír sin saber porqué_**

**_Te pienso y no puedo dormir_**

**_Por Dios, invítame a salir. _**

Había caído la noche, Akane no había salido todo el día de su habitación, su excusa habían sido los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad, debía estudiar... pero realmente daba vueltas y vueltas pensando ¿de verdad Ranma sería el chico correcto? Si ni si quiera tenía el valor de hacer a un lado a aquellas chicas, dio otra vuelta en su cama y pequeñas lágrimas surgieron ¿siempre sería así? Pero después como tonta sonrió al escuchar en su mente aquellas palabras de Jusenkyo "¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane! - ¿de verdad lo dijiste en serio o sólo fue algo fugaz? –

- lo dije en serio – escuchó decir al chico al lado de su cama, la joven iba a gritar pero él le tapo la boca – escúchame, soy yo Ranma – y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- ¿qué haces aquí? –

- necesito decirte algo – A la chica le dio un vuelco al corazón ¿qué es lo que ella había dicho en voz alta? ¿qué rayos había dicho? ¿cómo lo había interpretado Ranma?

- te escucho – alcanzó a decir con más calma de la que sentía, Ranma suspiró, menos mal, Akane había aceptado escucharlo, al menos así en la oscuridad sentía menos vergüenza de hablar con ella.

- yo quiero que… tú y yo… si tú quieres… bueno – Akane se ponía nerviosa ¿qué quería decir su prometido? – que tú… y yo… - ¿por qué era tan difícil decírselo? Ella pedía empezar más fácil ¿qué más fácil que invitarla a salir? si claro, parecía tan fácil... pero no se atrevía...

- ¿quieres terminar?- preguntó la joven temerosa.

-no no no no… no es eso – dijo de forma espontánea el muchacho y Akane sintió un vuelco en el corazón pero de felicidad, nunca había aceptado así las cosas Ranma – lo de la tarde fue un malentendido ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quiero nada con esas tres –

- pero no les pones un alto –

- lo hice hoy ¿está bien? Se los dije –

- ¿de verdad? –

- pero no vine a decirte eso… lo que quería preguntarte… es si… que si tú y yo…-

- ¿por qué no vamos al cine el sábado? – preguntó sin más la muchacha

- ¿eh? – él pensaba invitarla a salir y ella lo estaba haciendo… que tontería… pero – es lo que pensaba decirte Akane –

- ¿de verdad? –

- quizás si fueras menos marimacho esto resultaría – Akane torció la boca y le dio un manotazo – y quizás si tú fueras menos bocafloja esto funcionaría – Ranma tomó la mano de la joven que había quedado muy cerca de él después del pequeño golpe que le propinó – Ranma – pronunció suavemente al sentir el roce con su mano.

- Akane – expresó sutilmente el chico acariciando con un poco de pena pero con emoción el flequillo de la chica –te ves linda si sonríes, no lo olvides- y sin más se levantó y abrió la ventana – a las 3… nos iremos de aquí al cine – espetó sin más y salió de la recámara, Akane tenía la respiración contenida y una sonrisa de lado a lado, Ranma no había dicho que se encontrarían fuera… es decir "cómo a escondidas", él dijo "nos iremos de aquí al cine"… eso… significaba un avance… al parecer su pergamino no le había mentido después de todo… bostezó y se acomodó en su cama – Ranma – apenas pronunció antes de caer completamente dormida…

Mientras tanto, sobre el techo de la casa el chico de trenza con el corazón exaltado y las emociones a flor de piel veía su pergamino de año nuevo con una gran sonrisa "dai-kichi – renai" (suerte excelente – relaciones amorosas) – tal vez no sea una bobería después de todo – sonrió y en la luna llena vio la sonrisa de la muchacha del que estaba enamorado, quizás, paso a paso… no sería tan complicado estar con ella… de verdad…

…

…

…

* * *

(N/A: El O-mikuji es una forma aleatoria de conocer la fortuna que nos depara el futuro que puede encontrarse en casi todos los santuarios y templos de Japón. El momento más importante para consultarlo es durante el hatsumōde, la primera visita al templo en el año, en la que se consulta la suerte que tendremos en el año que entra.

El sistema puede variar según el templo, pero el más tradicional es, después de hacer una pequeña ofrenda se extrae de un recipiente hexagonal metálico una varilla de bambú con un número escrito en un extremo. Este número nos indica de cuál de las pequeñas cajas de madera que hay a su lado tenemos que extraer un papel, que es el que nos dirá qué fortuna podemos esperar. Actualmente el sistema puede ser mucho más moderno, de forma que una máquina nos entregará el papel con la buenaventura al introducir unas monedas.

Estos papeles contienen una serie de frases en japonés, aunque cada vez más templos incluyen también una traducción en otros idiomas (inglés, chino y coreano son los más habituales) en la otra cara del papel. Estas frases son las que nos indican la fortuna general, así como algunas predicciones más precisas sobre temas específicos. Pero el punto más importante es el que aparece en letras más grandes en la parte superior, pues es el indicador general de la suerte.

...

...

...

Eso fue todo, algo corto, sencillo y abierto (si, ódienme por eso), es sólo que no sé, así se me figura que podría iniciar algo… así de simple… y de complejo…

Ojalá la hayan disfrutado y me hagan saber su opinión, gracias a todos los que leen.

P. D. para quienes sigan mi historia larga, disculpen la demora en la actualización pero tuve un problema "cibernético" ¬¬ menos mal que soy super ñoña y anoté todas mis ideas en un cuaderno pero… el capítulo lo he tenido que reescribir y me ha tomado tiempo, yo espero en poco tener su actualización lista, gracias.

¡Saludines a todos!


End file.
